


Wedding Bells

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a modern age, Bucky Barnes. Men marry men now.<br/>MCU, post-TWS, recoveredBucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

Steve raised his eyebrows as he scanned the newspaper. “How about that.”

“Hm?” Bucky looked up from his coffee sleepily.

The blond turned the paper around to face his companion. “Another state legalized gay marriage.”

“Legalized what?”

“Homosexuals,” Steve explained, using a word Bucky would know. “They can marry now.”

The darker man started, choking on his coffee briefly. “W-what?”

Steve frowned. “Didn’t you know? There’s been a lot of big movements since the 40s, it’s not a bad thing anymore. I mean, it still is to some people, but practically everyone is accepting. They don’t get called monsters or perverts anymore, and almost everyone’s completely okay with it. Isn’t that awesome?” He grinned at his friend, hoping for the same reaction.

“That’s- that’s great. Fantastic, I mean, yeah. Good for them.” Bucky twisted his coffee nervously. “Is it legal here? In New York, I mean?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, it has been for a while.” Bucky looked up at him, eyes wide, then went back to glaring at his coffee. “Is something wrong?”

Bucky’s mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish out of water before he blurted, “Marry me.”

This time it was Steve’s turn to look shocked. “What?”

“I- You. I’m asking you to marry me.” Bucky, his face bright red, glared even harder at the poor coffee cup, on the verge of shattering from the strength of his grip. “It’s legal now, so I can, so I am.”

Steve was at a loss for words. “Bucky… I mean….”

The ponytailed soldier released his poor abused coffee mug and pushed back hard from the table, then turned and stalked off, tossing a strained “Just forget I said anything!” over his shoulder as he fled.

\-----

Later Steve found his friend hiding on the roof, knees tucked up to his chest, face buried in his arms. He sat down next to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Bucky?”

The dark soldier turned his head to face his friend, eyes red and puffy from crying. “I’m sorry, Stevie, I don’t know why I said it, it was so so stupid of me and I feel awful please just forget it.”

“Bucky, I’m not mad at you or anything. It’s okay, really.”

“I need- I need to say this and I need to get it off my chest but I can’t because I don’t want to lose you over some stupid- I can’t.”

“Buck, you asked me to marry you. I think at this point you can tell me anything.”

The dark-haired man took a deep, shuddering breath. “Stevie, I am so sorry for what I said this morning. I don’t know- it just came out all of a sudden, it was the only thing I could think, you don’t understand how impossible you are to me.” He paused, collecting his next words carefully. “I have loved you so, so much for so long and it’s like this constant fight to be around you because oh my god I never ever want to be away from you, you’re just… you’re so incredible and wonderful and so- you and it’s like trying to tell myself not to breathe but I can’t stand it because I see you and I love you and I can’t ever have you because you’re you and you’re so good and everything is so impossible and it used to be so wrong and I felt so filthy and evil Stevie I thought I was some kind of monster, cause, I mean, you remember, right? You remember what they used to say about… about people like- like me, and I believed every word of it and I was a villain for loving you so much Stevie and I didn’t get it because how could something that made me feel so good be so bad and I figured it had to be because I was wrong but then here you are saying that it’s different now and it’s okay and I just…got carried away.” He bit his lip.

“So you didn’t mean it, then? You don’t really want to marry me?” Steve’s voice sounded odd, thick with an emotion Bucky couldn’t identify, and couldn’t read from his face as the blond gazed steadily ahead with a steely blank expression.

Bucky blinked in confusion. “Of course I did. I do. I mean, I never even thought about it before, it seemed so completely impossible, but… I did mean it, Stevie.” He looked away and cracked a bitter smile. “So you can just take it as a compliment, then, like how dames turn guys down easy for dates.”

There was a long silence and Bucky felt his heart start to break as he wondered if he’d really, truly screwed things up too far to fix this time. Finally, Steve spoke.

“Yes.”

Bucky frowned in confusion. “What?”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you. Yes.” Steve rubbed a tear off his cheek with the heel of his hand, smiling softly.

All his soldier could do was gape. “What? You mean it?”

Finally Steve turned to look at him. “Bucky, I’ve loved you since the first time you blacked both eyes fighting for me.”

Bucky beamed and threw himself at Steve, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and burying his face in his shoulder as he cried, this time for joy. The blond pressed his face into his fiance’s hair, kissing the top of his head as he held him. Muffled as it was by his shoulder, he barely heard Bucky whisper, “I love you so much, Stevie.”

Closing his eyes, Steve whispered back, “I love you too, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this wasn't even supposed to be posted but here it is. I'll probably edit it later. Thank you!


End file.
